Own the Night
by ShakenThunder
Summary: Ignores the events of Big Brother. Rachel decides to drag the gang to Vegas for an overnight stay. What will go down while they're there? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Get out here!" Rachel Berry called from Kurt Hummel's living room.

Kurt walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "What do you WANT, Rachel?" he demanded, annoyed. "It's six in the morning. On a Saturday!" He then looked over to the door. "How… did you get in? Didn't my dad lock the door?"

Rachel held up a key. "Best friends get all the advantages. Now let's hit dis bitch."

Kurt made a face. "Hit… what bitch?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "We're going on a little trip, Kurtsy Wursty."

Kurt pointed his finger at her. "If you ever call me that again, I'll-"

"Do what? Get Blaine on me? Go get your freaking clothes on! Finn and Puck are waiting." Kurt's eyebrow arched. "Finn agreed to this?"

Rachel twirled the key on her finger. "You could say that… come oooooon. We've still gotta pick up Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, and your wittle Bwaine."

"You're being a bitch."

"You're being a SON of a bitch. Get your ass in there and get dressed!"

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Kurt as he headed to his room.

"Vegas!" Rachel gleefully replied.

Kurt turned around. "Are you kidding?" He crossed his arms.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope."

"This is so unlike you," Kurt pointed out. "And what about school?"

Rachel scoffed. "Ha, we'll be back by Monday, you idiot. We're staying until early tomorrow morning, and we'll catch the next flight back to Lima then."

"We're flying?" This was all so unbelievable.

"Well, duh! We can't get to Vegas by tonight by car, and we won't get there at all if you don't put on some clothes and get out to the DAMN CAR. I'll be waiting." Rachel waved and skipped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get a move on!" Puck called as Rachel strutted outside. "Where's the boy?"

"He's still getting all perked up," Rachel replied, walking over to the driver's side and climbing in. "I wish he'd hurry it up. We've still gotta get Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, and Artie."  
"Rachel, you've said that twelve times since you got me," said Finn, who sat in the passenger seat. "We get it. What's gotten you so hyped up about going to Las Vegas all of a sudden?"

While Finn had been talking, Rachel had been playing on her phone. Noticing when his voice stopped, she looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? I was texting Quinn. She's at Artie's."  
"Wow, since that accident, they've gotten really close," said Finn.

"I can't believe she was on her way to our wedding when it happened," said Rachel.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."  
"I feel like it was somehow-"

"Your fault. Blah, blah, blah. We know," Puck interrupted.

Rachel glared at the boy in the backseat.

Kurt walked out, wrapping a light blue scarf around his neck on the way. He looked skeptical about the idea of spending the night in Vegas; however, he couldn't deny that he wasn't a bit excited. He got in the back with Puck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Puck yelled. "I have to spend the whole trip to the airport with Hummel back here with me?"  
Rachel nodded. "You can stay there or in the trunk. Your choice."  
Puck rolled his eyes. "Let's get the others and get to Vegas," he grumbled.

Kurt didn't want to risk anything, so he basically rode the door on the way to Blaine's house. Rachel honked the horn and yelled, "BLAINE! GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GET OUT HERE!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Rachel!"

"Seriously, I've never even heard your voice that loud before," said Finn.

"Or that sexy," Puck added, licking his lips. "Wanna scream again?"

Rachel glared at Puck in the rearview mirror and got out. She rushed up the walkway to Blaine's house. "Seriously, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?"

"Why'd she let Quinn and Artie know what we were doing, but not Kurt and Blaine?" Finn asked Puck.

Puck shrugged. "Probably because she knows Kurt's too goody-goody to go along with it right away."  
Kurt's eyebrow arched. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me," Puck retorted.

"Ow! Rachel! Rachel!"

Rachel walked out the door pulling Blaine by his earlobe. She had a narked look on her face. She pulled open the backseat door and threw Blaine in next to Kurt. She looked in at them. "Our flight leaves in ten minutes. If I miss my last weekend of pure fun for awhile, I'll rip both your penises off and sell them for lint on the Internet." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What are we doing?"

"Vegas, baby," Kurt replied. "Good morning to you, too."

"NO!" Puck yelled. "Don't start all the mushy-gushy lovey-dovey gay stuff unless you both want kicked out of a moving car. Ya dig?"

Kurt and Blaine slowly nodded. Kurt made a face. When Rachel got in and started driving, he asked, "Rachel, all the seats are full. Where are Quinn and Artie gonna go?"

SCREECH.

Rachel's foot slammed down on the brake. The passengers flung forward, then slammed back against their seats. "Uh-oh..." she whispered. "I never thought about it."  
"Why don't the freaks go in the trunk?" Puck suggested, pointing to his company in the back.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You realize we're people too, right?"  
"Great idea!" Rachel cooed.

Twenty minutes later, they all sat on a plane. Kurt was still trying to straighten his jacket out. "I can't believe she made us squeeze into the trunk," he whispered to Blaine.

"I know," Blaine agreed.

Rachel sat two seats behind the boys. She sat with her head laying on Finn's shoulder. "If I could be more bored..."

_Lately I've been stuck imaginin'_

_What I wanna do and what I really think_

_Time to blow out_

_Be a little inappropriate_

_'Cuz I know that everybody's thinkin' it_

_When the light's out_

_Shame on me to need release uncontrollably_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

_Lately people got me all tied up_

_There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt_

_Time to blow out_

_Shame on me to need release uncontrollably_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay_

_Takin' out my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt_

_I got runnin' through my mind_

A flight attendant knocked into Rachel, who was standing in the aisle. Rachel fell back into her seat. Finn raised an eyebrow. "What was up with that song? I didn't know you-"

"Could be so naughty?" Rachel chuckled. "Just wait till we get to Vegas, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are!" Rachel cooed as they walked across the airport.

Quinn and Artie rolled themselves along. Quinn looked around. "Wow. Isn't it amazing?" she said. "I didn't plan to come to Vegas for a long time."  
"Neither did I," Artie agreed.

Rachel had wrapped herself around Finn's arm. "Wow. The land of casinos, gambling, and premarital marriage." She chortled and cuddled into her boyfriend.

Kurt and Blaine looked around. Kurt looked at Blaine. "Wow, two hours until nighttime. What do you wanna do? I mean, it's Vegas! The city of lights!"

"I thought that was New York," said Blaine.

"I thought it was Hollywood," said Artie.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's the city of con artists." He smirked.

Artie nodded. "Now that makes sense!"  
Quinn looked up at Mercedes. "Two hours till nighttime."

Mercedes nodded. "I know. Let's get some food."  
Quinn raised an eyebrow. "But you just ate on the plane..."

Mercedes nodded. "And now I'm hungry again. Come on."

Quinn shrugged as they walked out of the airport into Sin City. "Let's find a restaurant," said Mercedes.

Rachel looked down at her watch. "Oh, well. That sounds cool. Finn and I are outing tonight. That's when the real fun starts."

"What... real fun?" asked Finn, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel chuckled. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." She tickled him under his chin. He didn't know whether to be turned on or frightened.

At dusk, Artie and Quinn were rolling down a street. Artie looked over at Quinn. "Isn't it amazing at night?"  
Quinn looked around and nodded. "I've never seen so many lights in one place. Or so many weird-looking people. I just saw a woman with a beard."  
Artie laughed. "Vegas is a very weird place, indeed."

Quinn's eyes widened and a grin spread over her face. "Artie... do you see what I see?"  
Artie looked over. "A... cyropractor?"

Quinn shook her head. "No! A karaoke bar!"

Artie smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

_Got them moves like Jagger, got them moves like Jagger_

_Got them mooooooves like Jagger!_

As the final whistle sounded off the speakers, applause filled the crowded karaoke bar. Artie and Quinn rolled in. Apparently, they didn't serve alcohol there. Then why call it a bar? Oh, well.

A man (dressed very wildly) walked over to the microphone and said cherfully, "Alright, who is next, bitches of the state of Nevadaaaaaa?"  
"Us!" Quinn yelled, throwing up her hand.

Nobody seemed to disagree. Everybody cheered as the two wheeled onto the stage. "Hello! How are you two tonight?" the man asked.

"We're feelin' musical!" Quinn cooed. "Put on some _Grease_!"

_**ARTIE  
**__I got chills, they're multiplyin'_

_And I'm losin' control_

_'Cuz the power you're supplyin'_

_It's electrifyin'!  
_

_**QUINN  
**__You better shape up cuz I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_Better shape up, you better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_**ARTIE  
**__Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_

_**BOTH  
**__You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_The one I need, oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want!  
You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_The one I need, oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want!_

The crowd roared with applause. Quinn looked over at Artie. He smiled at her and said, "For a newcomer, you've got mad wheelchair moves."

Quinn beamed. "Aw! I'll never be as good as you!"

Artie shrugged. "True..."

She hit him playfully in the shoulder as they rolled off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you like a fat kid loves cake," said Blaine randomly as he and Kurt walked down the street.

Kurt's eyebrow arched. "What? What's up with all the sudden offensive fat kid jokes?"

"Offensive?" Blaine shook his head. "How can they offend you? You're smaller than Mario before he eats his mushroom."

Mercedes walked over to them. "Hey, guys. Have you seen Rachel and Finn around?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"What about Artie and Quinn?"

"No," Kurt repeated. "Why?"

"Look." Mercedes held up a pregnancy test, a panicked look on her face. _Two lines._

Blaine beamed. "Mercedes, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" He hugged her, and that hug was followed by one from Kurt.  
"Well, how did this happen?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know. It just… happened."

"Is Shane the father?" asked Blaine.

Mercedes nodded. "He's the only boy I've ever slept with."

"Why did you wait until we came to Vegas to take a pregnancy test?" asked Kurt.

Mercedes replied, "I've been meaning to for a couple days because of what I thought were symptoms, but I never got to. I came across this little trashy store on a corner and they had these, so I bought one." She sighed. "I'm really scared… how am I gonna tell Shane?"  
Kurt patted her shoulder. "I'm sure it's gonna be alright." He clasped his hands together. "You're pregnant! Wow!"

"And we're the first ones to know?" said Blaine.

Mercedes nodded. "Yup. Come on. Let's go find Rachel and Finn and tell them."

"Pizza!" Rachel cooed, sitting down at a table in a restaurant. She set a hot pizza box down in the middle and sat down next to her boyfriend.

Finn smiled. "Wow. A Las Vegas pizza. I wonder how they taste."

Rachel pulled open the lid and took a slice out. "Probably how they taste everywhere else, duh." She looked around and took a bite. "It's so sparkly in here."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I—"

"Oh. My. God. This pizza is AMAZING," Rachel said, her eyes widening. "Finn, eat some." She took out a slice and shoved it at him.

Finn's eyebrow arched. "Okay…" He shrugged and took a bite. "I don't get—WHOA."

Rachel nodded. "I know, right?"  
"Oh, hey, small world," Quinn cooed as she and Artie rolled over to Rachel and Finn's table.

Finn smiled. "Hey, you guys. What have you been up to?"

"Artie and I just had the best time at a karaoke bar," Quinn replied.

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "We sung 'You're the One That I Want' from the movie _Grease_."

"Awe," said Rachel, taking another bite. "Ooh, you guys need to try this pizza."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "It's unbelievable."  
Quinn and Artie each grabbed a slice and bit into it. Both their eyes widened. "WHOA!" they cried in unison.

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed.

Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine walked down the street. "Ugh, this is getting upsetting," said Mercedes. "Where the hell did they go?"

"It's a big city," said Kurt. "Maybe we should just go back to the hotel and wait for them."

Mercedes made a face. "Crap. We never GOT a hotel room! Didn't it occur to anybody?"

"Guess not," said Blaine. He took out his cell phone. "Okay, why hasn't anybody suggested calling or texting them?"

Kurt made a face. "Well, duh! You're the smartest boyfriend ever." He kissed him, then took out his cell and called Rachel.

Lady Gaga's 'Yoü and I' started blaring from Rachel's phone. She dug it out of her purse. Artie raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you like Lady Gaga?"

"Umm, since when do you get to comment on my ringtone?" said Rachel as she answered the call. "Hey, Kurt. We're at some restaurant. The Big Palace. They serve the best pizza ever here. Oh, good! You should come! Big news? Okay… good or bad? Oh, okay!" She hung up.

"What is it?" asked Finn.  
"Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes are coming," Rachel replied. "Something about big news."

"Ooh," Quinn exclaimed, reaching for the last slice of pizza before Rachel smacked her hand away. "What?"

"You arrived late, I get the last slice." She smirked and ripped it down the middle, giving the other half to Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang had rented a hotel room. Puck had stolen a bottle of champagne from the lobby and they were all celebrating the news of Mercedes' unexpected pregnancy. Champagne spewed everywhere when Finn yanked the cork off. After pouring everyone a glass, he toasted, "To Mercedes!"

"To Mercedes!" the gang repeated, raising their glasses and starting to drink.

_**FINN  
**Cheers to the frikkin' weekend, drink to that, yeah, yeah_

_**RACHEL  
**Oh, let the Jameson sink in, drink to that, yeah, yeah_

_**PUCK  
**There's a party in the bar, everybody put your glasses up, I'll drink to that!_

**EVERYONE  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_I'll drink to that!_

**BLAINE  
**Life's too short to be sittin' around miserable

_**KURT  
**People are gonna talk whether you're doin'-_

"Crap, it's my dad!"

Everybody's eyes widened when Kurt yanked out his cell. Rachel's mouth fell open. "Our parents..."

"HOW did they slip our minds?" Puck said.

Kurt nervously put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Dad…"


	6. Chapter 6

"No. There's no way we're leaving until tomorrow," said Rachel. "We've already-"

"Rachel, just give it up," said Kurt. "My dad said he'd send the police for us if we didn't get our asses back home, pardon my French."  
"The police?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "He's all the way in Ohio, and we're in Nevada. How can he send the police?"

"There's always a way," Finn replied. "Look, Rachel, sweetie, let's just go. We're probably in heaps of trouble."  
"No!" Rachel snapped. "We... we can't. Senior year is almost over, we need to do something BIG."

"And we did!" said Blaine. "We came to Vegas, didn't we?"  
Rachel looked down. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"And we ate the world's best pizza, didn't we?" said Finn.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah..."

"And I learned I was pregnant, didn't I?" said Mercedes.

"And Blaine and I got engaged." Kurt beamed.

Everybody's eyes widened. "WHAT? !"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... what?"  
Kurt got down on one knee. "Blaine Anderson... you mean the world to me, the whole world. I don't think I could last very long without you here, in my life." He pulled out a little blue box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you... marry me?"  
Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled. The rest of the room- all except Puck, of course- watched, hoping Blaine would respond yes.

Blaine's mouth opened, and he responded, "...


	7. Chapter 7

"...Yes."

Kurt jumped up, a smile on his face. The rest of the gang- you know the drill, except Puck- clapped joyfully. "I'm happy for you two!" Finn cooed, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Rachel pulled Kurt away and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm gonna be your BEST WOMAN, right?" She winked.  
Kurt shrugged. "Sure. Yeah. I'll let-"

Blaine pulled Kurt away and smacked his lips against Kurt's. Rachel crossed her hands over her heart. It was such a warm, happy moment.

Kurt pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

Blaine pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "We're gonna be married! Wow!"

"This is fantastic!" Mercedes cooed, hugging them both. "I couldn't be happier for you two."

"What a great night," said Finn. "I'm happy we came."

"We're getting some of that pizza for the road, right?" said Rachel, grabbing Finn's hand. "I can't go on without another piece."  
Finn chuckled and pecked her lips. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."  
"Hey!" Kurt cooed. "We can-"

His phone went off again. He rolled his eyes and answered it. "Yeah, Dad? What? No, no! We're coming! We're coming! Okay, bye!" He put his phone away. "He's giving us until morning to get back to Lima."  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's such a party pooper."

"Well, let's get going before Bruno Mars and Criss Colfer here screw on the bed," said Puck.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I take offense to that."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "And Bruno Mars isn't gay..."

Puck shrugged. "That's your opinion against mine, and mine always overrules." He smiled at them, but it wasn't his usual jerk smile... it was a happy smile. "And I guess... I'm happy for you. But just a little. And I won't promise I'll be at your wedding, but-"

He couldn't finish, for Blaine and Kurt squeezed him into a tight, friendly hug. "WE LOVE YOU!" they cooed.

Puck rolled his eyes and threatened, "Let go of me or this knife in my pocket will cut off both your-"

"Okay!"

**THE END**


End file.
